Dancing Into My Heart
by WWEXDivaXWannaXbe
Summary: Alexandria Cena is John Cena’s baby sister who had been going to Boston University where she has been studying Journalism. Full Summary inside. Randyxoc and Johnxoc
1. Chapter 1

Summary:

Alexandria Cena is John Cena's baby sister who had been going to Boston University where she has been studying Journalism. Ever since she was little, Andy was writing something. So since the University was close to home she decide to go. But she had a secret ambition that she never told her family about. And happens when she gets a job working at the WWE?

Dancing Into My Heart

Disclaimer: I own nothing from the WWE.

Chapter 1: What A Beautiful Morning

As the sun peaked though Andy Cena's window.

"Great I get to deal with my brothers and John's best friend." she grumbled. Andy unwillingly got out of bed and got dressed and went downstairs.

"Good morning Andy." her mother, Carol Cena (A/N: Idk what John Cena's mom's name is so yea), said.

"Morning mom." Andy replied.

"GOOD MORNING ALEXANDRIA!"

"Oh no." Andy muttered as she shut her eyes hoping she didn't hear what she did. Just then two large arms wrapped around her stomach and hoisted her into the air.

"JOHN PUT ME DOWN NOW!"

"NO!"

"YES!"

"NO!"

"JONATHAN FELIX ANTHONY CENA JR." (A/N: I never knew his dad had the same name lol!)

"ALEXANDRIA LYNN MARIE CENA!"

"Will you two stop it I am tryin' to watch the news."

"Sorry dad." the two said at the same time.

"Are you two always like this?" said Randy Orton who had been watching the two for the doorway to the kitchen.

"Yea pretty much." John said.

"Well aren't we cheerful this morning." Andy commented.

"Oh shut up, Andy." John said playfully as he put her into a headlock.

"Hey stop it I have graduation today."

"Duh why do you think we're here." Randy said as John let go of Andy.

"Gee I don't know vacation?" Andy retorted.

"Well, well someone's grouchy." said Dan, the eldest brother of the six Cena children, he was standing next to Randy in the doorway with Matt, Steve, and Sean. (A/N:Their the other brothers)

"Of course ya'll know I am not a morning person." Andy told them while she grabbed an energy bar and started towards the front door.

"Where are you going?" asked Sean.

"For a jog." she stated.

"Well hey me and Rand will go with ya." John said as he pointed his thumb over her shoulder towards Randy.

"No, no I will be fine trust me." with that she put her shoes on and ran out the door.

"Gees, I wonder what's up with her." Randy said as he cocked one eye brow.

"I don't know but I am going to find out."

So what so you think of my first chapter? I hope you like it. please R&R and tell me what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hey a special thanks goes out to my first reviewer:

John cena punk princes

Thanks for the review. Now here's the next chapter!

Dancing Into My Heart

Disclaimer: I own nothing from the WWE.

Chapter 2: Dance, Dance

'_Finally out of there.'_ Andy thought as she listen to the rhythm of her own feet.

Of course unknown to her, her loving, caring, most biggest pain in the ass brother was following her along with his just as equal of an ass friend. Andy finally stopped at a dance studio, she walked in.

"Andy!" yelled her best friend Amanda.

"Hey Mand." Andy greeted.

"So are you ready to crush the Curtis' twins?"

" When am I not?" Andy said. "Ok people let's get some practice in."

"Hey coach why do we have to practice if this battle isn't until after graduation?" Tyler asked. Tyler Anderson is the co-captain or co-coach.

"Tyler I am the coach I make the practices," Andy replied, "plus we are only practicing what the crew wants to work on for a little bit then it is free dance."

"Well we know all the moves to all the song, so let's do the free dance." Cassie stated.

"Ok if ya'll think your ready." Everyone nodded their heads.

"Ok then coach you first." Amanda said as she turned the music on.

"Wow so this is where Andy goes when she goes joggin." John said.

"Ok then coach you first."

'_I know that voice that's Amanda.'_ John thought.

"Randy!" John yelled at his friend who was watching some girls dance. John grabbed him by his shirt collar and drug him to the room he heard Amanda's voice.

"Dude let go of me." Randy yelled. John did as his friend asked and with a loud thud Randy fell.

"You guys know I can't dance to this song with out my bro." John heard Andy say as well as he heard his song _Beantown_ playing.

"Well good thing I'm here." John said. He and Randy were now standing in the doorway.

"John!" Andy yelled in a surprised but happy voice, "Wow I don't know if I should be happy that you came to the dance studio or if I should be pissed off that you followed me here."

"Oh my gosh! John!" Amanda squealed.

"Hey Mandy! Wow don't you look good." John said as he twirled the blonde around. Andy just rolled her eyes.

'_He always seems to go for the blondes' _she thought.

"Wow Mand you look little too happy to see my bro." She teased. Amanda just blushed.

"Well looks like John has a dance partner then," Randy said, looking at John, who still holding Amanda's hand, "now it looks like you need a dance partner, Lexi." Randy gave her his signature cocky smirk.

'_God is he desperate or something and since when does he think he can call me Lexi.' _Andy thought.

"Only if you can keep up." She said giving him a smirk that said 'you have no idea what your getting yourself into.'

"Ok so what song are you going to dance to?" Tyler asked as he draped his arm around Andy's shoulders.

"How about _Dip it low_." Amanda said.

"Mand we all know you only want to dirty dance wit my brotha." Everybody started laughing. Cassie walked over and put the CD in. They all went to the dance floor. Randy pulled Andy closer to his chest and they swayed their hips to the rhythm of the music.

'_Wow she so beautiful'_ Randy thought as Andy danced with him _'I wonder why I didn't notice it a few years ago.'_

John, who was dancing with the sexy blonde, noticed that Randy and his sister were dancing little to close. After about an hour of dancing everyone was headed for home to get ready for graduation.

"Hey John, you guys mind if I catch a ride with you?" Amanda asked.

"Hey don't ask me, ask Andy it's her car."

"MY WHAT!" Andy yelled, "Please tell me you didn't drive my baby."

"Okay I didn't Randy did." John said jokingly.

Andy was ready to pounce on her brother for driving her black Mustang GT convertible. But when she tried to jump on him she felt two strong arms wrap around her waist so she couldn't. Andy turned around because she thought it was Tyler and she was going to punch him in the face because he was dating Cassie and he knew better then to touch her like that. But when she turned around it wasn't Tyler it was Randy. Andy blushed a light red considering probably looked liked they were about to kiss not that she wouldn't have liked it.

She always had major crush on him when her brother started wrestling at the OVW. But then she wore glasses, wasn't as fit as she should have been, had somewhat bad acne, and her hair was so short that she could have passed for a boy. But now she had the laser eye surgery which made her steel blue eyes stand out (A/N: my friend said that my eyes are that color because they have some gray in them along with the blue), was more fit, flawless acne-free skin and her beautiful light brown hair went to the middle of her back.

"So you going to drive or am I?" John said as dangled her keys in between her and Randy.

'_Note to self kill John after graduation.'_ She thought.

"Don't drive my baby again." Andy scolded.

"Yes mommy" Randy said with cocky grin. Andy just rolled her eyes and walk out of the building.

Okay so that's another chapter. so R&R your I'll hunt you down. lol. not really but please R&R.


	3. Chapter 3

I'm back!!! with a whole new chapter I really hope you enjoy and please R&R or else!

Chapter 3: A Backstabbing Graduation

"Now to introduce this years valedictorian, Miss Alexandria Cena."

Andy walked up to the stage and shook the headmaster's hand. After the audience stop clapping Andy began to speak.

"Ladies and Gentlemen and Graduates of 2006. Thanks to all of our teachers that have taught us and to all of our parents who were there for us. I know seeing become the successful adults we are today is really thanks enough for them. So congratulations class of 2006. We made it!"(A/N: I know I know totally legally blonde. Lol!)

There was more clapping and cheers from students as they threw their hats into the air.

"Now don't forget about our dance performance that will be taking place in the gym momentarily." the headmaster announced.

In locker room # 1

"Alright guys look alive, look alive." Andy shouted.

"Andy, Tyler isn't here." Amanda said as she finished putting her hair up.

"Grr! Eric!"

"Yea coach."

"Go find out where Tyler is we will be on stage soon and take your cell so you can call me when you find him."

In locker room #2

"Alright Gabi, Alright Sheena." Tyler said. The two Curtis' twins were fighting on what to wear.

"Fine we'll wear the pink shirts." Sheena said as she crossed her arms.

"Alright now let's go out into the hall." Tyler said.

"But what if we are caught?" Gabi said kinda worried.

"Don't worry babe." Tyler said using his index finger to lift her head. They walk out into the hallway which was completely empty or so they thought.

Eric was about to turned the corner when he heard Tyler's voice. But it wasn't just his voice it was also the Curtis' twins. 'Shit Tyler what are you doing?' Eric thought.

"So you guys practice everything I showed you?" Tyler asked

"Of course, now poor little Cena won't know what hit her." Sheena said.

"Baby you better get going or else very one will be getting suspicious." Gabi said.

"Your right, I love you and after this it will be you and me and no more Cassie."

Eric's eyes wide at this and he pulled out his phone and took a picture that had Gabi in Tyler's arms while he kissed her. Eric quickly sent the picture to Andy hoping that, that would be proof enough to what Tyler has been up to.


	4. Author's Note

Hello, everyone. I am very sorry about not updating in a long while. During the time that I was going to update my schoolwork was coming larger due to finals, my computer had crashed, and we have moved into a new house. I promise you that I shall be updating as soon as I can. But right now I would like to say a few things about one of the greatest wrestlers Chris Beniot. I have been a big fan of his for as long as I can remember. I will truly miss hearing his entrance song and wrestling style. I'll also miss cheering him on as he would kick other wrestlers from one side of the ring to the other. I would like any of the Beniots (extended family or close family) and close friends to know that you are in my prayers and Chris will surely be missed along with his wife and son.

Rest In Peace oh great Wolverine.

-WWEXDivaXWannaXBe


	5. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I own nothing from the WWE.

Ok so before this chapter begins there's a couple things you need to know. Ok so if you hadn't notice Andy doesn't quite like Amanda well here's the reason. Before Andy had totally changed her and Amanda weren't really good friends it was more of the 'I'm popular and your not' type thing. Now Cassie on the other hand has known Andy since they were like born. But the only reason John knows Amanda is because they almost dated when John was a Senior and Amanda was a Freshmen in high school. But the relationship didn't work out because John didn't like the way she treated Andy. So that's all you need to know. So here's the new chapter!

Chapter 4: New Plan

"Dammit!" Andy yelled as she went to punch a locker but Eric had stopped her. Andy had received the picture not to long before Eric had came back. "How could he do this to us and let alone Cassie." Cassie had lock herself in one of the bathroom stalls and she was bawling. At that moment Tyler walked in. "You son of a bitch! Why in the hell did you tell them everything let alone cheat on Cassie."

"I have no idea what your talking about." Tyler said cooly. At that moment Cassie came out of the stall and in one swift movement slapped Tyler right acrossed the face. Tyler was stunned. He looked at Cassie in disbelief. As he was looking at Cassie he didn't see Andy's fist until it collided with his jaw. Tyler fall to the floor because of the force of the punch and the fact that he tripped over someone's bag.

"You lying piece of trash, you dirtbag, I'll kill you I swear to god." Andy yelled as she jumped on top of him and punched him a couple times. Andy was seeing red, she had totally forgot everything and everybody. She was pissed and he was the target.

"Lexi, Lexi come on calm down." Andy had snapped back to reality. Randy was holding her close to his chest. She was breathing heavily as she watched Tyler scrambled out of the locker room. Randy had Andy sit down on a bench next to the lockers. "What happened?"

Andy put her head in her hands and took a deep breath to calm her nerves.

"He sold us out that's what happened!" Amanda yelled. "Now what are we going to do! We're going to lose!"

"Amanda shut up for one goddamn minute." Cassie shouted.

"What did you just say to me?"

"You heard me I said shut up."

"Why you little-"

"Hit her and die Amanda." Andy said with her face still resting in her hands.

"Please Andy why are you protecting this nobody?"

Andy didn't say anything instead she got up and walked towards Amanda. "Leave." Andy said.

"What you can't just-"

"Just what? Kick you out? Watch me." Andy said walking over to the door and holding it open. "It's one thing to treat me like shit for most of my life but when it comes to my true friends you need to walk."

Amanda couldn't believe what she was hearing. After everything she had done for Andy after she had gotten a total make over. 'What how could she do this after all I introduced her to all the right people, gave her all the inside make up tips, and helped her talk to some of the guys! Sure I was trying to get to John again but still.'

"Fine! Have it your way! But just to let you know you need me and I will laugh watching you lose." With that Amanda was gone.

"Coach she's right what are we going to do?"

"It's time we mix this up British style."

* * *

"Hey Randy, where have you been?" John asked as Randy sat back down beside him.

"I went to go tell your sister good luck and found her kicking the shit out of some guy."

"Who the hell was it? What did he do?"

"It was that Tyler guy apparently he sold them out to the other team."

"Oh man what until I see that bastard nobody betrays a Cena nobody."

"Hm. and on top of all that Lexi kicked Amanda off the team. Something about her not being her true friend." Randy shrugged

"Hey John." said flirtaous voice.

"Leave me the fuck alone Amanda." John said not even looking at her.

"But John-"

"I said leave!"

"God damn you and your sister are two of a kind you son of bitches." Amanda said and she walked off in a huff.

* * *

"Ladies and Gentlemen I would like to introduce to you the first team to get this dance off started the "Hot Steps"."

Sheena and Gabi's group came out.

"Thank you headmaster and we would like you all to know that our theme is a Ciara type theme were will be dancing to only Ciara songs." Gabi said in a high pitched, squeaky, dumb blonde (no offense to blondes that are smart) voice.

(Now you need to use you imaginations for this. Basically the moves they use are from any of the Ciara music videos.)

Ladies and gentlemen

This is a Jazze Phizzle Productshizzle

"Missy",

The princess is here "Ciara"

This Beat Is Automatic, supersonic, hypnotic, funky fresh

Work my body, so melodic, this beat rolls right through my chest

Everybody, ma and papi, came to party

Grab somebody,work ya body, work ya body

Let me see you 1,2 step

Rock it, Don't Stop it

Everybody get on the floor

Crank the party up

We about to get it on

Let me see you 1,2 step

I love it when you 1,2 step

Everybody 1,2 step

We about to get it on

Rewind

Ladies and gentlemen!  
Ciara  
He said  
'Hi, my name is so and so  
Baby can you tell me yours?  
You look like you came to do  
One thing (Set it off)'  
I started on the left  
And I had to take him to the right  
He was out of breath  
But he kept on dancin' all night  
You trying, admit it  
But you just can fight the feeling inside  
You know it  
And I can see it in your eyes  
You want me  
You smooth as a mother  
You're so undercover  
By the way that you was watchin' me  
Ooh! uh  
The way you look at me  
I'm feelin' you, uh  
I just can't help it  
Tryin' to keep it cool, uh  
I can feel it in the beat, uh  
When you do those things to me, uh  
Don't let nothin' stop you  
M-ooo-ve, ring the alarm  
The club is jumpin' nowSo get up!  
I said 'Ciara's on your radio,  
Everybody turn it up'  
Spicy just like hot sauce  
Careful, you might burn it up  
You can do the pop lock  
Rag-top, don't stop  
That's the way you gotta get  
Get it, make ya body rock  
You trying, admit it  
But you just can beat the feeling inside  
You know it  
Cuz I can see it in your eyes  
You want me  
You smooth as a mother  
You're so undercover  
By the way that you was watchin' me

Oh, 'round here we ridin' slow  
We keep it ghetto, you should know  
Gettin' crunk off in tha club we gets low, oh  
Oh (oh), all my ladies to tha flo'  
Handle it ladies back it up  
Gettin crunk up in tha club we gets low, oh  
[Hook: Ciara  
You may look at me and think that I'm  
Just a young girl  
But I'm not just a young girl.  
Baby this is what I'm lookin' for:  
Sexy, independent, down to spend it type that's gettin' his dough  
I'm not bein too dramatic that's the way I gotta have it.  
[Chorus: Ciara  
I bet you want the goodies.  
Bet you thought about it.  
Got you all hot and bothered.  
Mayb' cuz I talk about it.  
Lookin for the goodies  
Keep on lookin' cuz they stay in the jar  
Oh-oh Oh-oh Oh-oh Oh-oh  
[Verse 2: Ciara  
Just because you drive a Benz  
I'm not goin home with you.  
You won't get no nookie or the cookies  
I'm no rookie.  
And still I'm  
Sexy, independentI ain't wit' it so you already know.  
I'm not bein too dramatic that's the way I gotta have it  
You think you're slick  
Tryna hit  
But I'm not dumb  
I'm not bein too dramatic it's just how I gotta have it  
[Verse 4: Ciara  
You're insinuating that I'm hot  
But these goodies boy are not  
Just for any of the many men that's tryna get on top.  
No you can't call me later  
And I don't want your number.  
I'm not changin' stories  
Just respect the play I'm callin'.  
[Chorus

'Shit, they actually did okay.' Andy thought

"You ready to sing, Coach?" Eric whispered.

"As ready as I will ever be."

* * *

so what do you think? now you'll just have to trust me on the British thing okay. i have some great songs that were made my a British hip-hop/rap artist. trust me i think ya'll will like it. R&R (if you want to see another chapter) 


	6. Chapter 5

Ok so I am back. Theres an explaintion in my bio thing about why i was gone and also made banners so that will be in there too. enjoy!

Chapter 5: Random

"Yo guys huddle up." Andy said. Everyone gathered around her. "You guys remember the plan?"

Everyone nodded their heads.

"Aite. No matter what happens out there just remember we are better then those stuck up, prissy bitches. And we got talent too. So let's show 'em what the C Crew can do!"

"Yay!"

"Now let me introduce the opposing team C Crew."

Cheers came from the crowd. But no one was louder than the Cena family.

(Again you need your imaginations for this! And remember Andy is singing)

"Random" By: Lady Sovereign

[Verse 1

Everybody in the club getting' tipsy,

Oh fuck dat, just whine like a gypsy,

Can't see straight, like I got one eye (pop),

Your bottle opener or mine,

Let's... get started,

Move ya arms round like fucked up karate,

Ooh shit... my word plays nasty,

Ooh shit... don't put it past me,

Move titch get out da... way,

Ah, nuff of dat I'm here to stayyyy...,

Flow lazy.. pick da pace up when I flow less hazy,

J-Lo's got a batty,

Well you can't see mine cus I wear my trousers baggy,

Anyways.. yeah, lets... commence...

[Chorus

Everybody get random

All gyal dem, all man dem

Everybody get random

Jus' do sumfin random

Everybody get random

All gyal dem all man dem

Everybody get random

Jus' do sumfin random

[Verse 2

Smokin' kills and so do my lyrics,

If you're poppin' pills then trust ur not wiv it,

Cus I got da skills,

And I'm over da limit,

Dishin' lyrics like meals every second every minute,

Ding! Dong! Special Delivery (hello),

Biggest midget in the game, cant get rid of me,

Give me just a minute and I'll be your vicinity,

My words hurt you jus' like loosin' ya virginity (owww),

Well, I'm right thur,

Na' tell a lie cus I'm Right there,

Right hurr Na' right here,

Now get off your churr, I mean Chair,

Some English MC's get it twisted,

Start sayin' cookies, instead of biscuits!

Anyways.. yeah, lets... commence...

[Chorus x2

[Verse 3

Yo get up and do summit random, yo watch it now,

1...2 S.O.V is comin' for u

3...4 better lock your door

5...6 well I'm full of tricks...

So everybody come and vibe wiv da lickle titch

Swiiiiiitch... hush

[Chorus x2

(Feat. Missy Elliott)

[Lady Sovereign-Andy

Yeah!!

It's officially the biggest midget in the game

I dunno...

Make way for the S-O-Veeeeeeeee!

[Chorus: repeat 2X

Love me or hate me, it's still an obsession

Love me or hate me, that is the question

If you love me then - thank you

If you hate me then - fuck you!

[Missy Elliott-Cassie

I'm ridin like a Range Rover, bitch move over

Wear mo' ice than the bears in the polar

Off my shoulders - ice, baby

Don't the jewelry look - nice, baby

I don't really give a BUD

I tell 'em all they can kiss my BUTT

I got three groupies up in the CLUB

I ain't payin for the tab, pick it UP

I'm a lover, I don't need to fight

Give me time and I'll blow your mind

If you give me two secs to blow your mind

Yeah five plus five, yeah, I'm a dime

Yeah I got twelve cars and I'm a star, okay kay?

Them seven digits numbers that's the cash in my baaaank

I write, I sing, and I do my, do my, do my thing

I dance, romance, and Lady Sovereign tell 'em how it is

[Chorus

[Lady Sovereign-Andy

styles mine - hair to the side

Came roll up like adidas - three stripe

No one got creps like mine

When I step you see that shit shines

I don't show flesh but I'm so fresh to death

But when I wake up early early I got that dirty mornin breath

Whoops! Might burp in ya face again

My friend don't get offended, mm-kay?

I'm the realest girl in the game and no I ain't pretendin

Yeah I got no car but I'm a star okaaay?

Them seven digit numbers well umm, they're not that far away

Alright, I don't sing, but I do my thing

I don't dance, I just grin, Missy Elliot and SOVEREIGN!!!

[Chorus

[Lady Sovereign-Andy

Love me or hate me, love me or hate me

Love me or hate me.. ah ha ha

HA!!!

[repeat 2X

So I can't dance and I really can't sing, yeah

I can only do one thing and that must be Lady Sovereign

[Chorus - 2X

[repeat 2X

Love me or hate me, love me or hate me

Love me or hate me, love me or hate me...

I can only do one thing and that's be Lady Sovereign

The music had stopped but the C Crew was far from being over. Everyone in the crowd was confused. They were all wondering why weren't they leaving the stage. Just another song started up, one that made John shake his head and smirk.

"Chain Gang Is The Click"

[Chorus:

We fight together, we ride together, right now we're gonna get loud together

chain gang is the click, it's trade mark

the truth is basic thuganomics im raining fire like apache helicopters

We fight together, we ride together, right now we're gonna get loud together

chain gang is the click, it's trade mark

the truth is basic thuganomics im raining fire like apache helicopters

[Verse 1 - John Cena

Prepare for the worst we commin thunderin opposition wonderin how they get the drop on us we set up

and lock corners try to put a stop on us we react so quick the 5o couldn't even call the cops on us

steady put the rocks on us but my chain stay still, still my name stay real spit the flame they feel I

no the game take skill that why the brains stay ill we bout to change the deal keep the champagne

chilled we sippin? With a molly rose yall belly meatin beef and nothing but bologna foes your phony

flows we stopping rise own the own the game yall is leasing with the option to buy your flight been

delayed kid you not gonna fly we got the army throw your hands to the sky this is chain gang bitch

don't bother to check us yall don't got to like us but you gon respect us motherfucker

[Chorus

[Verse 2 - tha Trademarc

Listen baby im just tryin to eat it's the same game that put chain gang in the street got goons with

a few hundred clips in the heat it's the same sex violence and money diein to meat got game im a fan

its music move me I found writhing rhymes was soothing don't lose me never let the truth allude me the

skills I respect I expect u dolly some got gifts man but reflect it crudely that why I keep it real

like rejected movies what now and no what was or would be only sing along if you understood me the

seen hip hop dawg aint were it could be trademark will take yall right where it should be you actors

that's where it stops you stars on stage yall adecrative props what now

[Chorus

[Verse 3 - tha Trademarc & John Cena

Look man my voice cristen in beats your vision see ripples on concrete for glisten heat whenever I

speak I walk streets? Trademarc john cena Freddie fox and rup corrupt mob the chain gang spittin the

same slang let the iron go bang bang and came man let the church bells ring ring to all yall coppin

the lot let it hang hang

[John Cena

Yall think we lucky that aint nothen new to me cause luck is preparation lockin heads with

opportunity so far I just had to listen and learn play my position and earn with the vision and burn

now the shit is all turned and im reppin for pride where im from you either step up or step aside want

some get some stop drop and parral chain gang run this bitch lock stock and barrel

[Chorus

We fight together we ride together and right now we gon to get loud together chain gang is the click

click click click

With that they finished. Andy looked out in the crowd to see John giving two thumbs and Randy gave her a smile that made her want to melt on stage.

"Alright, our judges have made their decision. Drum roll please." The Headmaster said.

Andy and Cassie were squeezing eachothers' hands as the headmaster slowly opened the envelope.

"And the winners are..."

Haha cliffy! Bye! dodges fat dictionary coming towards head

Disclaimer: I dont own the WWE (i wish) or the music


End file.
